Wicked Turned Around
by NiatheWickedLover
Summary: What if Elphaba was not only green, but also confined to a wheelchair? Find out! Shiz-era.
1. Welcome to Shiz

Elphaba was taking in the scenery. She couldn't believe that she was finally at Shiz University. Although she was really excited to be there, she braced herself for what was coming, the comments about her skin. And on top of that, she was stuck in a hideous chair with wheels. She was born crippled and unable to walk. Her younger sister, Nessarose, walked beside her and we father, Frex, pushed the wheelchair.

"Oh, Nessa, isn't it beautiful?" asked Elphaba, looking over to her sister. Nessa nodded, but said nothing.

"Alright, my dear, I have to leave now," Frex said to Elphaba, totally ignoring Nessa. "But before I go..." he pulled out a box, "a parting gift." Elphaba opened the box and took out the most splendid shoes that she had ever seen. "Jeweled shoes!" she exclaimed, admiring the shoes. Frex kissed his daughter's head. Frex turned to Nessa, who was starring at a young boy about her age. He was wearing a little red hat and a stripped blue uniform. Their eyes met and they seemed to be having a conversation with their eyes. Elphaba giggled at her sister having a crush on the boy.

"Nessarose!" Frex shouted, snapping Nessa out of the gaze. He placed the empty box into her hands and told her, "Do what ever your sister tells you to do!" and with that, he left. Nessa forced a smile on her face as she watched her sister still mesmerized by the shoes. She knelt down in front of her sister and carefully removed her old shoes and replaced them with the sparkly new ones. Elphaba frowned, knowing that her sister also wanted a little parting gift.

"I'm sorry, Nessa," Elphaba apologized, not meeting her sister's gaze.

"No, it's alright," Nessa responded, searching for the boy.

She was interrupted buy the head shiztress coming up to them and giving them their room assignments.

"Welcome, new students. I am Madame Morrible, head shiztress here at Shiz University. Here are your room assignments. Miss Coralline will room with Miss Nessarose; Miss Pfannee with room with Miss Shenshen; and Miss Elphaba will room with… Miss Galinda." Hearing her name Galinda turned around to see who her roommate would be. Madame Morrible led her over to where Elphaba and Nessa were. "I'm sure the two of you will become the best of friends," Madame Morrible said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She left the girls to get to know one another. Another girl came over to them. Nessa guessed that she was Miss Coralline. Galinda was shifting uncomfortably in front of Elphaba, and Elphaba was looking everywhere except at Galinda. Finally, Nessa decided to break the silence.

"Well, hi. I'm Nessarose and this is my older sister, Elphaba," she said, smiling at the girls in front of her. Elphaba looked up and smiled. Coralline and Galinda smiled.

"So…um… do you want to go to the rooms now?" asked Galinda.

"Sure," Elphaba said, before her sister began to push her down the long halls to the dorms. They stopped at Galinda and Elphaba's room first. They entered the room and began to unpack. Coralline helped Galinda unpack her multiple suitcases, while Nessa unpacked Elphaba's things.

"I can do it, Nessie," Elphaba said.

Nessa smiled and handed Elphaba one of her suitcases. Elphaba began to unpack her dresses, which were many, but not as elaborate as Galinda's. Elphaba finished unpacking quickly with Nessa's help, and Nessa was about to leave the room when Elphaba called her back. "Do you need any help unpacking?" Elphaba asked, wanting to help.

Nessa shook her head. "I'll be fine. Will you be alright?" Elphaba nodded and Nessa left with Coralline.

Galinda was sitting on her bed, swinging her legs back and forth. She wanted to start a conversation with Elphaba, but she didn't know how.

"So, you're the governor of Munchkinland's daughter?" Galinda asked.

Elphaba looked up from her chair. "Yeah. One of."

"What's it like?" asked Galinda, trying to keep the conversation going.

Elphaba seemed to pick up what Galinda was trying to do. "It's alright, I guess. Servants do everything for you."

"Do you have any friends back home?" _Urg! That was such a stupid question,_ Galinda thought.

"No, not really. I'm not really a social butterfly," Elphaba admitted.

Seeing that Elphaba didn't want to talk anymore, Galinda got up and went into the bathroom. Elphaba used this opportunity to get onto the bed. She wheeled herself next to her bed and pushed herself out of the chair. Not being able to move your legs didn't really help, but Elphaba managed to stand up. She immediately fell onto the bed. She pulled the rest of her body onto the bed and sighed. That took a lot out of her. She sat up, propped on pillows, and took out a book she brought with her. When Galinda came out of the bathroom, in her nightgown, she starred from Elphaba to the wheelchair, wondering how she managed to get onto the bed, but said nothing. Galinda went over to her mirror and started to brush her hair. Elphaba looked up from her book and looked at the clock. It was 9:00. Their curfew was 10:00. She decided that she was also going to get ready for bed. She closed her book and started to push herself off the bed. When her legs were swinging off the side of the bed, Galinda turned around.

"Do you need any help?" Galinda asked, slowly coming closer to Elphaba. Elphaba shook her head and began to lift herself off the bed. She stood for about half a second before crumbling to the ground. Galinda ran to her side. She knelt down next to her roommate and helped her up into the chair. Elphaba flashed her a grateful smile. "Thank you, Galinda," Elphaba said as she grabbed her nightgown and went into the bathroom to change.


	2. Down at the Ozdust

The next morning, Galinda woke up and found her roommate's bed empty. The chair was still next to the bed. Galinda jumped out of her bed and ran to see where Elphaba was. She found Elphaba wrapped up in her bed sheets, crying. Galinda gently shook Elphaba awake. Elphaba woke with a start and stopped crying.

"W-What happened?" she asked in a choked up voice.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," Galinda responded, concern filling her voice. "Are you alright?"

Elphaba sat up, leaning on her arms for support. "Yeah. It was just a bad dream. What time is it?"

"6:30. Do you have a morning class?" Elphaba nodded as she started to untangle the bed sheets. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Galinda called, helping Elphaba with the sheets.

The door opened and Nessa was standing in the doorway. "Elphaba, you –" she stopped when she saw Elphaba on the floor, tangled in her bedding. "Am I interrupting something?" asked Nessa, coming into the room. Galinda was about to explain when Elphaba grabbed her arm. She didn't want to worry Nessa. "Everything's fine," Elphaba explained.

"Anyway, you forgot one of you're books in my bag. I was going to give it to you yesterday, but it was really late and I thought you would be asleep," Nessa said, placing the book on Elphaba's desk.

"Thanks, Nessa!" Elphaba said. Galinda and Nessa helped Elphaba up and into her chair. Elphaba grabbed her uniform and went into the bathroom.

"Would you like me to wait for you?" Nessa asked from the other side of the bathroom door.

"No, it's fine! You can go to breakfast early and I'll meet you there," Elphaba called back.

"Okay!" Elphaba heard her sister walk away and the door opened and closed. Elphaba dressed herself quickly and came out of the bathroom. Her long hair was in a neat braid. She had her bag strapped around her. She went to the door and turned around when she didn't hear Galinda's footsteps behind her.

"Coming?" Elphaba asked with a smile. Galinda, who was putting on the last of her makeup turned around and followed Elphaba out the door.

* * *

In Dr. Dillamond's history class that day, Elphaba sat all alone on the side of the classroom. She found that she could concentrate better if she sat alone. She wouldn't hear the snickering the other students would make about her. She tried to not let it bother her, but deep down, it did. Dr. Dillamond started the lesson and Elphaba began to take notes. As usual, she was one of the only students to answer the questions correctly. Galinda made her usual remarks about the way Dr. Dillamond, who was a Goat, pronounced her name. Dr. Dillamond turned the board over to reveal a message. "Animals should be seen, not heard," Elphaba almost dropped her pen.

"Who is responsible for this? I'm waiting for an answer," Dr. Dillamond said after he recovered from the initial shock. "Class dismissed!" he shouted when no one answered him.

Elphaba stayed behind. "Animals should be seen, not heard?" she asked the professor.

"Oh, Miss Elphaba, don't worry about me. Go join your friends," he said, noticing Elphaba approaching him.

"That's alright. I have no friends." It wasn't entirely true. She had Galinda, but she thought that Galinda was only being nice to her out of pity.

"Would you like to share my lunch?" she asked, pulling out a sandwich she bought that morning.

"Thank you! How kind!" he exclaimed as he sat next to Elphaba. She offered him half of her sandwich, but he ate the paper it was wrapped in instead. He took one bite and gave it back to Elphaba. "I seem to have lost my apatite."

"You shouldn't let statements like that bother you," Elphaba said, placing her hand on Dr. Dillamond's.

"Oh, Miss Elphaba, If only it were a matter of harmless words on a chalkboard. But something baaaaaaaaaaaaad…" Elphaba almost jumped out of her chair at the doctor's sudden outburst. "Sorry, bad, is happening in Oz," Dr. Dillamond said as he left.

"Something bad couldn't happen in Oz," Elphaba muttered under her breath and she left the room.

* * *

A new student came that day. Elphaba saw him as she was outside, enjoying the sunlight. The Prince of the Vinkus was being drooled over by almost every freshman girl at the university. Except Elphaba. She quickly returned to her room. Galinda came in a few moments later, her face blushing.

"Oh, Elphaba, isn't it wonderful?" Galinda asked her roommate, who was currently reading on her bed.

"What?" Elphaba asked, not taking her eyes off of her book.

"The party tonight. Fiyero is throwing a party at the Ozdust ballroom and we're all going. I'm so excited. What am I going to wear?" Galinda squealed, running to her closet to pick out a dress. Elphaba laughed. "More importantly, what are you going to wear? We must pick a dress that won't clash with your date's eyes," Galinda said, assuming that Elphaba had a date and was going.

"I'm not going," Elphaba said sadly.

"Why not?" asked Galinda, stepping out of her closet.

"No boy would want to ask me to a dance," Elphaba said, almost crying. Galinda ran to her roommate to comfort her.

"Oh, Elphie. It's alright if I call you Elphie, right?" Galinda asked, trying to cheer Elphaba up.

"Um…" Elphaba started. Galinda didn't wait for a response. "You can come with Fiyero and me. The three of us will have a ball!" She exclaimed.

"I don't want to be a third wheel," Elphaba said, calming down.

"You won't! It will be so much fun!" A knock at the door interrupted them. Nessa came in with two dresses. One was blue and the other was pink. "Galinda, which one should I wear to the dance tonight?"

"What color are you're date's eyes?" Galinda asked, examining the two dresses.

"Blue."

"Then wear the blue one."

"Thanks! Fabala, who are you going with?" Nessa asked, jumping up and down.

Elphaba was about to say that she wasn't going when Galinda interrupted, "She's going with Fiyero and me."

"Great!"

"Who are you going with?" Elphaba asked her younger sister.

"A Munchkin named Boq. The one I was starring at on the first day. He is so cute! He asked me right after Fiyero announced that he was throwing a party. I can't wait!" Nessa said, running out the room to change into the blue dress. Elphaba went back to reading her book.

"You are going to the dance, Elphaba Thropp, and that is final!" Galinda said, snatching the book away from Elphaba and placing it out of her reach. Elphaba groped for the book, but Galinda stopped her.

"Galinda…"

"It will be fun! Pwease!" she said, giving Elphaba the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine! You win," Elphaba sighed.

Galinda giggled and helped Elphaba to the edge of the bed. She took Elphaba's hair out of its neat braid and started to brush it. Elphaba looked down at her hands. "This is never going to work!" she said as Galinda began to curl her hair.

"Yes, it will, Elphie! Now hold still!" Galinda shouted as she took another section of Elphaba hair and curled it. When she as finished, she took a small mirror and gave it to Elphaba. Elphaba looked at reflection. Galinda has gently curled her hair so that it was long and had a slight curl at the end. She smiled up at Galinda. Galinda flashed Elphaba a quick smile and ran back to her closet to pick out a dress for Elphaba. When Galinda came out of her closet, she was holding a dark purple, frilly dress that looked like it would just pass Elphaba's knees.

"I can't wear that!" Elphaba exclaimed at the dress.

"But, it would look so pretty on you," Galinda protested. "Just try it on!" she said as she shoved the dress at Elphaba, picked her up (she was very strong for her size) and placed Elphaba in the wheelchair. Elphaba was too shocked that Galinda picked her up to protest being pushed into the bathroom. About 10 minutes later, Elphaba came out of the bathroom wearing the dress. Galinda gasped. Elphaba looked so beautiful in the dress. Galinda scanned her over, and it took everything she had not to scream in horror when she saw Elphaba's legs. Her legs were inhumanly croaked. But she ignored it and smiled.

"Why, Miss Elphaba, look at you. You're beautiful," Galinda said as she pushed Elphaba to the full-length mirror. Elphaba admired herself in the mirror for a while. She snapped out of it when Galinda placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you ready?" Elphaba nodded and the two girls left the room together.

* * *

Down at the Ozdust, Fiyero was waiting for Galinda. Galinda said that she was bringing a friend, but Fiyero didn't know who. Finally, he saw Galinda. He also saw that she was pushing a green girl in a wheelchair. Fiyero recognized her as the girl from his History class with Dr. Dillamond.

"Fiyero, this is my roommate, Elphaba Thropp. Elphie, this is Fiyero," Galinda said, taking Fiyero's arm.

"Charmed," Fiyero said as he bowed to Elphaba. Elphaba turned a darker shade of green, which Galinda assumed was her way of blushing.

"Hello," Elphaba finally said. Galinda took Elphaba's hand as Fiyero pushed Elphaba into the Ozdust. Nessa and Boq were already there, dancing. When Nessa saw her sister, she waved and mouthed _'So cute!'_ pointing at Boq. Elphaba waved back and gave her sister and thumbs up. Galinda and Fiyero went to the dance floor. "I'll be right back," Galinda said to Elphaba as she left with Fiyero. Elphaba went over to the punch bowl. She was there for about three dances. She looked up and saw Galinda, Fiyero, Nessa and Boq talking together. They all walked over to her at once.

"I think we should all dance with Elphie now," Galinda announced.

"What?!" said Elphaba, flabbergasted.

"I think that's a great idea," Boq said.

"I can't dance," Elphaba protested.

She felt her chair moving and turned around to see Nessa pushing her onto the dance floor. "Nessa, what are you doing?"

"Like Galinda said, we are going to dance with you," Fiyero said. Nessa and Galinda grabbed Elphaba's hands. Fiyero and Boq began to push Elphaba in a circle. They were spinning around, and around, and around, until Galinda looked like she was going to get dizzy. A slow song began to play. Galinda and Nessa began to move their hands in a graceful motion and looked like they wanted Elphaba to copy them. Elphaba did. She felt herself moving backwards as Fiyero began to push her. Elphaba smiled to herself. She was dancing. For the first time in her life. She never wanted this moment to end. By the end of the dance, Fiyero was exhausted from pushing Elphaba's wheelchair. He collapsed into the nearest chair. Galinda, Nessa and Elphaba laughed. "Thank you!" Elphaba exclaimed as she was wheeled back into her room with Galinda.

"Now, didn't you have fun?" Galinda said in a playful tone.

"Okay, you were right," Elphaba threw her hands up in mock defeat, "I did have the best night of my life, thanks to you." Elphaba had a genuine smile on her face.

"I'm glad, Elphie. I'm glad."


	3. Merry Lurlinemas

The dance was three months ago. Elphaba was becoming very close to Galinda. They began to do everything together. Then Lurlinemas break came. A full three weeks.

"I'm really going to miss you, Elphie!" Galinda cried as she said goodbye to her best friend.

"It's only three weeks," Elphaba said.

"That's three weeks I have to go without you!" Galinda sobbed.

"Let's make a deal. You can go home and have a wonderful break with your family and I'll ask my father if you can stay with us over the summer break," Elphaba said, grabbing Galinda's hand.

Galinda stopped crying. "Really?"

"Really."

"Deal!" Galinda squealed as she hugged Elphaba goodbye. When she was finally released from Galinda's hug, she looked around for her sister.

"Nessa?" Elphaba called.

"She was here a minute ago," Galinda said as she walked around the ground, closely followed by Elphaba. They found Nessa sitting under a tree with Boq.

"Nessa?"

"Yes?"

"I've been wanting to tell you something for a while, but…"

"What is it, Boq?"

"Well, I…" Boq began to blush. He pulled out a small, black box. Nessa took it and opened it. She mouth dropped open when she found a small bracelet in the box.

"Oh, Boq, it's beautiful!"

"I didn't know if I was going to be able to give it to you over the break, so I decided to give it to you now."

Nessa and Boq leaned closer to each other and kissed. Galinda and Elphaba couldn't hold back their giggles. Boq and Nessa turned around to find Elphaba and Galinda cracking up.

"Fabala! Were you there the entire time?" Nessa asked, turning red.

Elphaba was too busy giggling to answer.

"The carriage is here to take you home," Galinda said, composing herself. Elphaba also stopped laughing.

Boq stood up and helped Nessa to her feet. Nessa gently brushed the dirt off of her skirt and followed her sister and Galinda to the carriage. Nessa helped Elphaba into the carriage and they were off. Elphaba looked back and saw Galinda waving to her. Elphaba waved until Galinda was out of her sight.

* * *

Frex was waiting outside for his daughters to return home. When he saw the carriage pull up, he ran out of the house to meet them. Nessa helped Elphaba out of the carriage and into the wheelchair. Elphaba was greeted by a large hug from her father. When Nessa saw this, she began very interested in the ground. She was even more surprise when she felt herself being pulled into a hug by her father.

"My two precious girls! How was your time at Shiz?" Frex asked them, releasing Nessa.

"Oh, it was wonderful, Father! Nessa has a boyfriend!" exclaimed Elphaba.

"Elphaba!" Nessa shouted, not wanting her sister to tell Frex about Boq.

"A boyfriend?" Frex asked. Nessa looked like she was going to have a fit. "Who is he?"

"A Munchkin named Boq. His mother works at the library," Nessa said, slightly blushing.

Frex smiled. "Oh, yes! I know him. His mother is very nice. Well, come along girls, our tea is waiting in the house," Frex said, going back into the house.

"We'll talk about this later," Nessa muttered to Elphaba as she pushed her into the house.

* * *

During dinner that night, Elphaba and Nessa were talking about their time at Shiz. Elphaba talked about the friendship she formed with Galinda and Nessa talked about Boq. She showed her father the bracelet Boq gave her. Nessa was happy that her father was showing her some attention, but feared that it was only for the holidays. Elphaba also asked her father if Galinda could come stay for a while during their summer holiday. Frex said yes and Elphaba squealed.

"Alright, girls, time for bed," Frex said when he noticed that Nessa began to doze off at the table. Nessa snapped awake.

"I'm not tired!" she exclaimed as she eyes slowly closed again.

Frex laughed and picked Nessa up and carried her to her room. Elphaba followed and prepared for bed.

That night, when she thought that she was alone, Elphaba pulled out a picture from her drawer. She was sitting on her bed in her silk nightgown. It was a picture of her mother. She was holding Elphaba as a baby. Elphaba traced her mother's features with her index finger. She looked at the baby she was holding. Elphaba looked at her croaked legs and began to cry.

"Do you miss her?" a voice said. Elphaba looked up and saw Nessa.

"Nessie, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in bed," Elphaba said, trying to hide the photo. Nessa got to Elphaba before she could. Nessa gently took the picture from her sister and looked at the woman.

"I'm so sorry, Fabala."

"What for?"

"It's my fault she's dead."

"Nessa! No!" Elphaba said, pulling her sister close to her.

"Yes, it is. She died giving birth to me! She would still be alive if it weren't for me!" Nessa sobbed. Frex heard the crying and came into the room. He saw Nessa crying on Elphaba's shoulder and he saw the picture of Melena. Frex went over to his daughters and hugged them. Nessa continued to cry.

"Nessa, it's not your fault," Frex said, trying to comfort his youngest daughter.

"What was she like?" Nessa said, wiping the tears off her face.

"She was kind, smart, beautiful, clever, strong…" Frex continued to list adjective that described Melena until Nessa fell asleep. Frex gently began to pry Nessa off of Elphaba, but found that Nessa was clinging very tightly to Elphaba.

"Elphie…" Nessa muttered in her sleep. This was the first time she acknowledged Elphaba with the nickname Galinda gave her.

"It's okay, Papa. Nessa can stay with me," Elphaba said as she hugged her sister tighter. Frex nodded and left the room. He returned with an extra blanket and pillow for Nessa. Elphaba gently released her sister and laid her down next to her.

* * *

Lurlinemas came very quickly. Elphaba was asleep in her room when the door opened. Nessa ran in and jumped on the bed.

"Elphaba, wake up! Wake up! It's Lurlinemas!" shouted Nessa.

Elphaba slowly opened her eyes. She closed them again when she saw Nessa. Nessa did this to her every year. She would get up very early, wake her up and drag her down the stairs.

"Nessa…" Elphaba complained.

"Now!" Nessa said as she pulled all of the covers off of Elphaba. Elphaba blindly groped for the covers, and opened her eyes when she couldn't find them.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Nessa encouraged as she pulled Elphaba up by the arms until Elphaba was sitting up. It was hopeless now. Elphaba was not going back to sleep. She yawned, stretched and blinked a few times to clear her vision.

"Merry Lurlinemas, Elphaba," Nessa said when she saw that her sister was fully awake.

"Merry Lurlinemas, Nessa," Elphaba replied. She rubbed her eyes as Nessa pushed Elphaba's wheel chair next to the bed. She helped Elphaba up and pushed her into the living room. Their tree was lit up in beautiful lights and presents flooded the floor around it. Nessa squealed like a six year old as she rushed to the presents. She began to gently shake them to see what was in them.

"Nessa, we should probably wait for Papa," Elphaba explained.

Nessa ran up the stairs before Elphaba could stop her. Nessa returned a few minutes later with a yawning Frex.

"Good morning, girls! Merry Lurlinemas!" the governor greeted them. He walked over to Elphaba and hugged her.

"Mage!" the governor called. A tall, young girl, no older than 16, ran into the room. She had long, brown hair that she was wearing in a bun and sharp features. "Yes sir?" she said, curtsying.

"We will take our breakfast in here this morning," the governor said calmly. He didn't want to frighten their new maid.

"Yes sir," Mage said, curtsying again and leaving the room. Frex left the room to grab a quick cup of tea. Nessa helped Elphaba onto the floor in front of the tree. Elphaba became mesmerized after she got a better look at the presents. Frex returned with his tea and Elphaba and Nessa began to open their presents.

Nessa received a new hat. It was very big and very pink. She also received a snow globe of the Emerald City and a new pair of white gloves.

"There's another one, pet," Frex said, handing a box to Nessa. Nessa opened the box and found a pair of shoes. They looked exactly like the once Elphaba received as a going away present on their first day of Shiz, only Nessa's were purple and Elphaba's were silver. "Oh, Papa!" Nessa said, hugging her father.

"I'm sorry I didn't give you your shoes when Elphaba got her's, but I wanted to save them for today," Frex explained.

"I love them!" Nessa said, turning her attention back to her new shoes.

Elphaba received a new book about Ozian history. She also got a new pair of white gloves like Nessa's and a new dress. It was a dark purple with a flower on the waist. Elphaba held it up against her body to see how it would look on her.

There was a knock at the door. Frex, Nessa and Elphaba turned around to see Mage holding a package.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but this package just arrived for Miss Nessarose and Miss Elphaba," Mage said, handing the box to Nessa.

"Thank you, Mage!" Nessa smiled and Mage left the room. She set the package in between Elphaba and herself as they began to open it together. When they opened the package, Elphaba took out a note and read it out loud.

"Dear Elphie and Nessa," Elphaba read, "Merry Lurlinemas! I saw these in a store in the Upper Uplands and immediately thought of you two. Hope your holidays are going well and see you in two weeks! Galinda."

Elphaba and Nessa reached into the box. Elphaba pulled out a pointed black hat and Nessa pulled out a bottle of perfume. The girls giggled.

"She knows us so well!" Elphaba exclaimed as she placed her new hat on Nessa's head.

"She sure does," Nessa replied as she took Elphaba hand and sprayed the perfume for Elphaba to smell.

Elphaba sniffed her hand. "It smells like rose petals," she laughed.

"What are we going to get her?" Nessa asked, spraying herself with the perfume.

"I don't know yet," Elphaba said, thinking.

A guard appeared at the door. Frex turned around and nodded. "I'm so sorry girls. I have to go back to work now."

"Papa…" Nessa said, grabbing her father's hand.

Frex kissed the heads of both his daughters. "I'm sorry. I will return later," he said as he left with the guard.

"That's what he said last year…" Nessa said, holding back tears. Both of the girls knew that their father was a very busy man, but it was the holidays. Elphaba pulled her sister in for a hug. It took all of her will power not to cry as well.


	4. Elphaba's Birthday

Lurlinemas break came and went. Elphaba and Nessa went back to Shiz. When they arrived, Galinda surprised Elphaba with a giant hug.

"Oh, Elphie! I missed you so much! I didn't think that I was going to make it through the vacation without you!"

"Galinda, stop over exaggerating!" Elphaba said, returning the hug.

"Fine! But I did miss you. And Nessa!" Galinda said, hugging Nessa.

"We missed you too, Galinda! And thank you for the gifts. Here's yours," Nessa said as she handed Galinda a big bag. Galinda took the bag and reached into it. She pulled out a beautiful pink, frilly dress with a single rose over the heart. Galinda gasped at the dress's beauty.

"Thank you!" Galinda exclaimed as she held the dress over her body. They all laughed as the headed to their dorms.

* * *

The months went by very slowly. Galinda and Fiyero were seeing each other more and more, and Galinda was seeing Elphaba less and less. Galinda would get back from her dates very late, only to find Elphaba fast asleep in her bed. Although Elphaba missed seeing Galinda, she did enjoy the peace and quiet that went with her absence. She was able to get a lot of reading done.

One day, after Elphaba left the History classroom, Nessa pulled Galinda back into the room.

"Galinda, Elphaba's birthday is next week!" Nessa said in a hushed whisper.

"Really! Why didn't she tell me?"

"I don't know. Fabala is usually really excited about her birthday."

"Oh, I know why," Galinda remembered. "I've been spending so much time with Fiyero that I totally forgot about Elphie. I feel so bad!"

"Don't! We can make it up to her. I wanted to throw a surprise party for her," Nessa said.

Galinda squeaked. "I love surprise parties! When is it?"

"On Tuesday. I was going to get our close friends to come to the Café for a special dinner," Nessa answered.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun! " Galinda exclaimed as she and Nessa left the room. They were surprised to see that Elphaba was still sitting there, waiting for them.

"What were you two talking about?" Elphaba asked, sitting up.

"Nothing," Nessa said, shaking her head. Galinda and Nessa walked away quickly, leaving Elphaba alone and confused.

* * *

The next day, Elphaba was one her way to lunch when Galinda stopped her.

"Elphie! You have to come and see this!" Galinda said, pushing Elphaba down the hall. They stopped in front of a sign up sheet. "Madame Morrible's Sorcery Seminar," Elphaba read.

"We should sign up together!" Galinda encouraged.

"I don't know, Galinda," Elphaba said, looking down.

"Please! I will be fun!" Galinda said, gently shaking Elphaba.

Elphaba smiled. "Alright, you win!"

Galinda squealed and signed both of their names on the list. "The first meeting is next week," Galinda said, reading the bottom of the list. She looked back at Elphaba.

"Thank you for doing this with me!" Galinda said.

"It's nothing," Elphaba said.

"And if it is not as much fun as I thought it would be, I will make it up to you," Galinda promised as she and Elphaba went to lunch.

* * *

Elphaba's birthday came very quickly. Galinda woke up early and found that Elphaba was still asleep. She snuck out of the room and went into Nessa's room.

"Galinda?" Elphaba called. She looked up when she didn't hear Galinda respond.

"Galinda?" Elphaba called again. Elphaba sat up and squinted in the darkness, trying to see if Galinda was still asleep. Elphaba pushed herself off the bed and into the wheelchair. She went over to Galinda's bed and saw that Galinda was gone. Elphaba sighed and decided that she was going to get ready for the day.

When Elphaba saw Galinda in the café having breakfast, she ignored her and went to get some tea. She turned around when she heard heals coming close to her.

"Hi, Elphie!" the perky blonde greeted her.

"Hi," was all that Elphaba could say. "Where were you this morning?" Elphaba asked, turning around.

"Did you need help?" Galinda asked.

"No," Elphaba said looking down.

"Look, I know that I have been distant from you lately, and I'm so sorry. I want to make it up to you. Can we have dinner together tonight?" Galinda asked, shifting her weight.

Elphaba looked up at Galinda and took her hands. She nodded and a smile appeared on Galinda's face. Galinda squealed and pushed Elphaba out the door.

That day in History class, Dr. Dillamond made an announcement. "My dear students, today is my last day teaching here."

"What?" Elphaba asked, stunned.

"Miss Elphaba, please. I would like to thank you all for sharing your enthusiasm, your essays and," he looked at Elphaba, "your lunch."

Two guards came and took Dr. Dillamond away before anyone could react. Elphaba was too shocked to protest. Then, the new professor came in. Elphaba wasn't paying any attention to him. She couldn't stop thinking about Dr. Dillamond.

* * *

That evening, Galinda found Elphaba sitting on her bed, twirling her long hair around her finger.

"Elphie, are you alright?" Galinda asked, sitting next to Elphaba.

"Dr. Dillamond is gone," was all that Elphaba said.

"I'm so sorry, Elphaba. I know how much you looked up to him," Galinda said trying to comfort her friend. Tears filled Elphaba's eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She couldn't meet Galinda's eyes.

"I know what will make you feel better!" Galinda said, trying to cheer Elphaba up. Elphaba looked up in surprise. "Dinner!"

Elphaba frowned. Galinda pouted. "You promised, Elphie!"

Elphaba allowed Galinda to help her and push her down the hall into the café.

"Close your eyes," Galinda said to Elphaba.

"What?"

"Close your eyes."

Elphaba sighed and closed her eyes. She felt Galinda pick up speed and wondered if it was too late to turn back.

"You can open them now!"

Elphaba opened her eyes and gasped in surprise. "Surprise!" yelled Nessa, Boq, Fiyero, Coralline and Galinda.

"What's all this?" Elphaba asked, a smile appearing on her face.

"You're birthday party!" Nessa said happily.

"You did all of this for me?" Elphaba asked, looking around at the decorated café. There were purple and pink balloons everywhere and a giant birthday cake. There was a stack of presents as tall as Quoxwood trees.

"Of course we did. You're my bestest friend!" Galinda said, giving Elphaba a hug.

"Best," corrected Elphaba.

Galinda gave her an annoyed look, but smiled. "Best," she corrected herself. Everyone laughed and began to enjoy the party.


	5. Surprise

Life at Shiz became boring. Fiyero didn't throw any more dances. Galinda and Elphaba didn't talk as much. Elphaba began to keep to herself even more than she usually did. Galinda and Elphaba went to their first sorcery seminar with Madame Morrible.

"Where is everyone?" Galinda asked as she entered the room with Elphaba.

"It seems that you two girls are the only ones who signed up," Madame Morrible explained.

Elphaba sighed. This was going to be a long semester.

"Shall we begin?" Morrible asked. Galinda and Elphaba nodded and took the seats in the front of the room. Morrible gave them their textbooks. Elphaba opened her book and flipped through the pages. The spells were written in a mysterious language. She squinted as she tried to make out the words.

"Don't worry if you can't read any of the spells at first. It's very difficult," Morrible said when she saw Elphaba struggling with the spells. "Now, let's start off with a simple levitation spell on page three. Miss Galinda, would you like to try it?"

Galinda looked up and opened the book to page three. She looked at the spell for a second and chanted the spell. After a few seconds, a pen on Madame Morrible's desk rose into the air. Galinda smiled and looked very proud of herself.

"Very good, Miss Galinda. Miss Elphaba, it's your turn."

Elphaba chanted the spell. Another pen rose in the air.

"Very good, ladies!" Morrible cheered. "You are progressing very nicely!"

* * *

Then the summer holidays began. As Elphaba promised, Galinda would be spending the vacation with her. Galinda was very excited to be spending quality time with Nessa and Elphaba. The day they were leaving, Elphaba went to Nessa's room to pick her up. When she got there, she found Nessa crying on her bed, being comforted by Coralline. Coralline looked up and saw Elphaba. She motioned for Elphaba to come into the room.

"Nessa, what happened?" Elphaba asked, placing a hand on her sister's back.

"It's Boq! H-He…he…broke up with me!" Nessa sobbed.

"Oh, Nessa. I'm so sorry. I know how much you liked him," Elphaba said. She was about to tell Nessa that she knew exactly how she felt, but that would by lying. She never had a boyfriend and she probably never will. No boy had ever given her the time of day, except Fiyero, but he was taken.

"What did he say?" Elphaba persisted.

"He said that he just wanted to be friends!" Nessa said, trying to calm down so her sister could understand what she was saying.

"That's good, isn't it?" Elphaba asked, who was new to the whole boyfriend-girlfriend breaking up setting. Coralline shook her head and frowned at Elphaba. It was not a good thing.

"Nessa, I know that you are upset, but you will feel better once we get home. Galinda is waiting for us," Elphaba said.

Nessa wiped the tears from her face and sat up. She gave Coralline a good-bye hug. "I'll write," Coralline whispers into Nessa's ear. Nessa smiled and stands up. She gets her suitcases and pushed Elphaba out the door.

* * *

The carriage ride to the governor's mansion was long and quiet. Nessa looked down at her hands, trying not to remember Boq, Elphaba was studying her sorcery textbook and Galinda was looking out the window. When they finally reached the governor's house, they were all very tired, even though they didn't do anything.

Frex greeted his daughters and bowed to Galinda. "This must be the famous Galinda I have been hearing so much about! It's a pleasure to meet you," Frex said.

"The same to you, sir," Galinda said as she carried her suitcases into the house. Elphaba had told Galinda that their house was big, but Galinda didn't expect it to be this big.

"Wow," was all that Galinda could say. Elphaba and Nessa laughed and showed Galinda to her room. They helped Galinda unpack and Nessa announced that she was tired and was going to take a nap. As she left the room, Elphaba asked Galinda what she would like to do first.

"You're house is just so big!" Galinda exclaimed.

"Would you like a tour?" asked Elphaba. Galinda nodded and Elphaba showed her the gardens, the horse stable and the swimming pool.

"You have a swimming pool?" Galinda asked, glad that she brought her bathing suit.

"Yeah. Nessa used to take lessons when we were little. I never really liked the water," Elphaba said. Nessa appeared in the doorway, wearing a yellow bathing suit. "Hi!" she greeted them, obviously over Boq. "Are you going to go swimming?"

"I would love to! Elphie?" Galinda said as she ran back into the house.

Elphaba, knowing how to be a good hostess, agreed and followed Galinda into the house. She and Galinda returned a few minutes later in their swim attire. Galinda was wearing a pink two-piece swimsuit and Elphaba was wearing a blue one-piece bathing suit. Nessa dove in the water, and Galinda followed her with a canon ball, leaving Elphaba soaking wet. When Galinda emerged to the surface of the water and saw that Elphaba was dripping wet, she giggled and said, "Sorry!" Nessa began to laugh too. Elphaba cracked a smile.

"Elphie, why don't you come in with us?" Galinda asked, floating on her back. Elphaba shook her head. "I think I'll get the sorcery book and study," she said as she turned around to leave. "Wait!" Nessa called after her. Elphaba turned around and looked at her sister. Nessa whispered something into Galinda's ear and Galinda grinned. "Okay, Elphie. We can practice our sorcery lessons. I'll go first." Galinda began to concentrate hard on Elphaba and soon, Elphaba was rising out of her chair. "Galinda Upland! What are you doing?" Galinda was too busy concentrating to answer. She slowly lowered Elphaba into the water. Elphaba was clinging to the wall of the pool for dear life. She looked terrified.

"Come on, Fabala! You can do it! Swim out to us," Nessa encouraged.

"Nessa, I can't!" Elphaba almost cried.

"Yes, you can, Elphie! Please!" Galinda begged. Elphaba started to hyperventilate. Nessa swam over to her sister. "Here," she said as she offered Elphaba her hands. Elphaba starred at them for a moment before taking them. Nessa began to gently pull Elphaba off of the wall. Nessa smiled. Galinda met them half way and took one of Elphaba's hands. They gently pulled Elphaba across the surface of the water. When they got to the middle of the pool, they slowly released Elphaba's hands. Elphaba began to trend water so she would stay on top of the surface. Galinda and Nessa laughed.

"You're it!" Nessa said as she tagged Elphaba and swam away. Galinda followed her. Elphaba swam after them, though she was very slow since she couldn't kick. She eventually caught up to Galinda and tagged her. Galinda turned around and splashed Elphaba. Elphaba splashed Nessa and very soon, they were having a splash battle. They stopped when the heard a quiet scream from behind them. They turned around and saw Mage standing there, wet.

"Oh, sorry Mage," Nessa apologized.

"It's alright. Sorry to interrupt your fun, but your father has requested your presents in his study," Mage said as she wiped her face with her sleeve.

"Thank you. We'll be right out," Elphaba said as she pulled herself up the wall. Mage brought Elphaba's wheelchair over and left to dry herself off.

When they got to their father's study, Nessa knocked on the door. "Papa, it's us!" Nessa called. Frex opened the door. "Come in," he said to them.

Nessa entered the study followed by Elphaba. Frex was wearing a smile on his face, but they could tell that he wanted to talk about something serious.

"Girls, how would you feel about having a new mother?" Frex asked them. Elphaba starred at him, wondering if he was serious or not. "Why?" she finally asked him. There came another knock at the door. It opened to reveal another woman. She was tall, had long, red hair, and a slender figure. Elphaba starred at the woman, hoping she wasn't who she thought she was.

"Girls, this is Mariella. We met a few months ago," Frex said as he kissed her hand. A sparkle caught Elphaba's eye. She saw a diamond ring on Mariella's finger and prayed it wasn't an engagement ring.

"Mariella," Frex said, turning to Nessarose and Elphaba, "these are my daughters, Nessarose and Elphaba."

"Please to meet you," Mariella said. Her voice was light and bouncy. Nessa smiled and Elphaba looked down.

"Well, I'll leave you girls to get to know one another," Frex said as he left the study. Elphaba, Nessa and Mariella were silent for a moment until Nessa spoke. "Are you going to marry our father?" she asked in a hopeful tone.

Mariella looked at her for a moment. "Yes, but only if it is all right with you girls," she said, looking from Nessa to Elphaba.

Nessa smiled and hugged Mariella. "It's alright with me! Elphaba?" Nessa turned to her sister. Elphaba smiled and nodded. "I'm happy for both of you."

Nessa squealed as she jumped up and down. She was going to have a mother. Elphaba, however, was not so happy. She was glad that Nessa would finally have a mother, but memories of her own mother flooded into her memory. Tears streamed down her face. This did not go unnoticed by Mariella.

"It's not okay with you, is it, Elphaba?" she asked, disappointment in her voice.

Elphaba looked up. "No, it's not that. It's…" Elphaba was crying too much to answer. She rushed out of the room and didn't look back.


	6. Memories

Memories of Melena floated into Elphaba's mind. She was sitting on her bed, alone.

Elphaba's earliest memories of her mother were when she was two years old.

* * *

_Elphaba was two years old. She was sitting on her mother's lap, looking up into her eyes. "Mama?" she asked her._

_"Yes, love?" Melanie said._

_"Am I beautiful?"_

_Melena looked into her daughter's deep, chocolate eyes. "Of course you are! Who told you other wise?" she asked, hugging Elphaba._

_"No one," Elphaba said, looking down. Melena knew that Elphaba didn't think that she was beautiful because she was green and had croaked legs. She couldn't do all of the other things the other children could do and she didn't have any friends._

_"You are beautiful," Melena whispered into Elphaba's little green ear. Elphaba smiled and fell asleep._

_"Raven!" Melena called. A young girl came into the room, wearing a maid uniform. "Elphaba is ready for her nap now," Melena said, getting up and handed Elphaba to Raven. Raven nodded and took Elphaba to her room. _

* * *

_"Elphaba, you're going to be a big sister!" Frex announced to his daughter one day. Elphaba looked up from the picture book she was reading and smiled. Melena knelt down next to her daughter. "Aren't you excited?" Melena said, placing Elphaba's hand on her still-flat stomach. Elphaba nodded violently._

* * *

_Melena was in her eighth month of pregnancy. She was sitting on the couch with Elphaba at her feet. Elphaba pulled herself up using Melena's legs and Melena picked up her daughter. Elphaba placed her hand on Melena's not-so-flat-anymore stomach._

_"Can the baby hear me if I talk to it?" Elphaba asked._

_"Yes. And you can tell it whatever you want," Melena smiled._

_"Hi baby! I'm your older sister Elphaba! You can call me Fabala. That's what Mama and Papa call me! I can't wait to meet you in person!" Elphaba said._

_Melena laughed. "And your little sister or brother can't wait to meet you, too."_

_Frex entered the room. "How are my two favorite ladies?" he asked as he kissed Melena and Elphaba._

_"Elphaba and I were just about to think of names for the baby," Melena explained._

_Elphaba smiled. "I like the name Rose. Something with Rose in it."_

_"Nessa," Frex said._

_"Nessarose. It's perfect for a girl. And what if it's a boy?" Melena said, rubbing her stomach._

_"How about Deron?" Frex suggested._

_"That's a great name for a boy," Melena said as she stood up and carried Elphaba into the dinning room for dinner._

* * *

_Elphaba was sitting on the floor, playing with her teddy bear. Melena was lying on the couch, napping. Melena suddenly jumped up and clutched her stomach._

_"AHHHH!" she screamed._

_"Mama?" Elphaba asked with wide eyes as she looked at her mother._

_Frex ran into the room, closely followed by Raven. Frex helped Melena up into the bedroom. Elphaba struggled to stand up, but fell back onto the ground a few seconds later. "Mama!" Elphaba cried, lying on her stomach. Raven picked her up and held her close. "It's okay, Miss Elphaba. Everything will be alright."_

_Elphaba began to flare her arms and cry, which was very unlike her. She wanted her mother. "You're mother has to give birth to your little sibling. When she is born, we can go visit both of them. Will that be alright with you?" Raven asked in a soft voice. Elphaba stopped crying. She looked up to Raven as if she were her big sister. Elphaba nodded and was carried into her room to play with Raven._

_A few hours later, Frex appeared in the doorway. His eyes were bloodshot and tears were rolling down her face._

_"Raven, may I please have a moment with Elphaba alone?" Frex asked, stepping into the room. Raven stood up, curtsied and left. Elphaba was sitting in her little wheelchair, her eyes filled with curiosity._

_"What's wrong, Papa?" Elphaba asked._

_"Fabala," Frex said slowly. "Your mother died."_

_"What?" Elphaba said in disbelief._

_"I'm so sorry," Frex said as he hugged Elphaba._

_"Is it a boy or girl?" Elphaba asked, wiping the tears off of her face._

_"It's a girl. Her name is Nessarose, just like we picked out together."_

_"Can I go see her?" Elphaba asked._

_"Of course," Frex said as he pushed Elphaba into the room. When they went into the room, Elphaba wheeled herself to Melena's side._

_"Mama?" Elphaba whispered, shaking her mother's hand. Melena didn't respond or move. Her face was expression less and blood covered the bed. Next to Melena, in a little crib, laid Nessarose. She was very tiny and wrapped in a pink blanket. Elphaba started to cry again. She would never see her mother again. She stopped crying when she saw the little baby in the crib. She took a better look at her new sister. She had Elphaba's eyebrows, Melena's hair and Frex's nose. She smiled down at her new sister. Nessa opened her eyes and looked at Elphaba. Elphaba giggled and she began to talk to her new sister. "Hi Nessarose. I'm your big sister Elphaba. I think that I'm going to call you Nessa or Nessie for short. I'm going to teach you how to do everything I know how to do. I can't walk, so I won't be able to run and play with you, put we can do other things together. We can talk and sing and color pictures. I also have green skin, but don't worry, it's not contagious. Our mother is gone, but don't worry. I don't blame you for anything. You're really cute!" Nessa yawned and fell asleep again. Elphaba heard footsteps and turned around to see Frex standing in the doorway.  
"She's really gone, isn't she, Papa?" Elphaba asked her father._

_"Yes, pet, I'm afraid so," Frex said as he put a hand on his daughter's shoulder._

_Elphaba looked down at Nessa again. "Can I hold Nessarose?" she asked._

_Frex picked up the tiny baby and placed her into Elphaba's arms. Nessa opened her eyes again and saw her older sister again. She reached out her tiny hand and grabbed Elphaba's finger. Elphaba laughed as she gave Nessarose back to her father. She took one last look at her mother. She knew that she was never going to see her again._

* * *

"Elphaba?" a voice said, interrupting Elphaba's thoughts. Elphaba looked up and saw Mariella standing in the doorway. "I'm really sorry if I upset you. If none of this is okay with you, we won't go through with it."

"No, I'm sorry. I'm really happy for both of you. It's just that… my mother…"

"You don't have to explain anything to me. I know exactly how you feel. I lost my mother at a very young age, too. And my father remarried after a while. Could we start as just being friends?" Mariella asked.

"Sure!" Elphaba said as she hugged her soon-to-be-step-mother.

* * *

The wedding day came very quickly. Elphaba and Nessa were walking down the isle, wearing bright yellow dresses. Mariella came in after them, wearing a pure white wedding gown with a five-foot train. Elphaba and Nessa blushed when Frex kissed Mariella. When Mariella threw the bouquet, Nessa caught it. Elphaba clapped for her sister. Galinda, Nessa and Elphaba went to the dance floor to have some fun.

The wedding party returned to the mansion exhausted. They all decided that they would go to bed early and talk more in the morning.


	7. Life Story

The next morning, while Elphaba, Nessa, Galinda, Mariella, and Frex were eating breakfast, Mage came in with a letter.

"This letter just arrived for Miss Galinda," she said, giving Galinda the envelope and leaving.

"It's from Fiyero," Galinda said as she opened up the letter. "He probably just wrote to tell me how much he misses me." Galinda read the letter and tears filled her eyes.

"Galinda, what is it?" Elphaba asked.

Galinda gave Elphaba the note and she read it.

_My Dearest Galinda,_

_I'm so sorry that I have to tell you like this, but it can't wait until the new school year. I really like you and I think that you are smart and pretty, but I don't think that our relationship is going to work out. I am so sorry and I hope that we can still be friends._

_~Fiyero_

"Oh, Galinda, I'm so sorry," Elphaba said as she gave Galinda the letter.

"Excuse me," Galinda said as she left the table.

"I feel terrible for her. We should do something to make her feel better," Nessa suggested.

"Like what?" Elphaba asked, taking a bite of her toast.

"We could go on a carriage ride through Munchkin land," Mariella suggested, quietly sipping her tea.

"That sounds like a great idea. We can all go on a nice carriage ride," Frex said, getting up from the table. Mariella got up and Elphaba went to tell Galinda the news. When she told her, Galinda seemed to brighten up a little.

"I would love that!" she smiled as Elphaba went to get ready.

* * *

They were all ready to go in a few minutes. They all boarded the carriage. Elphaba sat in between Nessa and Galinda and Frex and Mariella sat across from them. They were driving through Munchkin land for a while, when they came up to the Munchkin land library.

"Oh, Papa, can we stop here for a moment. There's this new book that I wanted to read."

"Sure, Fabala. I need to pick up something here as well," Frex said as he opened the door.

"I'll stay in here," Nessa said, looking down at her lap.

"Nessie, I don't want to leave you in the carriage all by yourself. We are all getting out," Mariella said, reaching for Nessa's hand. Nessa looked up and took Mariella's hand and got out of the carriage. Everyone went inside. Elphaba, Nessa and Galinda went to the history section and saw Boq.

"Hello, Boq!" greeted Elphaba and Galinda.

"Hi Elphaba, Glinda!" Boq said, standing up. "Hi, Nessa."

Nessa didn't even look up. "Are you still mad at me?" Boq asked. Nessa didn't respond. Elphaba and Galinda decided to sneak away and give them some time alone.

"Why, Boq? Just, why?" Nessa asked. "I thought you liked me!"

"I did, Nessa. I really did. I was just a little nervous. I've never dated before, and I was afraid that if I hurt you, we could never even be friends. I'm really sorry. Can we start over?" Boq asked.

Nessa considered this for a moment. She looked into Boq's eyes. She really did like him. "I forgive you, Boq. And yes, we can start over."

Boq smiled. Nessa walked closer to him, and before he knew it, she was kissing him again. Elphaba and Galinda were watching from a distance, trying their best not to blow their cover again. Frex and Mariella walked up to them.

"What are you girls looking at?" Mariella asked them.

Elphaba and Galinda pointed to Nessa, who broke away from the kiss and was hugging Boq.

"Awwww!" Galinda smiled.

Nessa turned around to see her family watching her. She looked very irritated and left Boq. She flashed him a smile and ran up to them.

"We didn't laugh this time," Elphaba defended herself when she saw the look her sister was giving her.

Nessa scoffed and went back to the carriage. Galinda and Elphaba waited until they were outside the library and out of earshot from Nessa to laugh. Elphaba was glad that they were back together.

* * *

The new school year started at Shiz. It felt nice to go back to Shiz after a long summer. They were greeting their old friends when Fiyero came up to them.

"Hello everyone. How were your summers?" he asked them.

"Great!" Elphaba and Nessa said at the same time. Galinda developed great interest in her shoes."

"Galinda?" asked Fiyero.

"Fine," Galinda responded as she walked away.

"She's still mad at me, isn't she?" Fiyero asked.

"She'll be fine," Elphaba said as she went after Galinda.

Back at their room, Galinda was sitting in her bed. She was clutching something against her chest. Elphaba came into the room with her suitcase.

"What's that?" she asked as she put her suitcase on her bed and went to Galinda.

"A picture of Fiyero and me at the Ozdust last year," Galinda said as she gave Elphaba the picture. Elphaba looked at how happy Galinda and Fiyero looked. They deserved each other.

"I'm so sorry, Galinda. Maybe you should talk to Fiyero," Elphaba suggested.

"I will. Thanks Elphie!" Galinda said as she jumped off the bed, gave Elphaba a hug and bounced out the room. Elphaba decided to follow Galinda to make sure that she was alright.

She found Fiyero sitting by himself under an apple tree. "Hi," Elphaba said as he approached him. Fiyero looked up to see Elphaba sitting in front of him.

"Hi," he said quietly.

"Have you seen Galinda?" Elphaba asked.

"Yeah! She was talking to a boy named Curu. Next thing I know, they're kissing. Is Galinda over me already?" Fiyero asked.

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's not your fault," Fiyero said, getting up. "So…um… Elphaba, since Galinda is…occupied, would you like to go to the Café with me?"

"Like, on a date?"

"Well, um, sort of," Fiyero blushed.

Elphaba was stunned. Was her best friend's ex-boyfriend asking her out on a date? But, she did have to admit, Fiyero was very cute and one of the only boys to look past her green skin and her disability.

"Sure!" she said as she allowed Fiyero to push her to the café.

* * *

"Curu asked me out! Curu asked me out!" Galinda squealed that night.

"He did? Didn't you just meet him?" Elphaba asked.

"Well, not really. I met him last year. He was really nice, but I didn't consider him boyfriend material."

"What changed your mind?"

"Nothing," Galinda said as she looked down.

"Okay," Elphaba noticed that Galinda didn't want to talk about it anymore. She wondered if she should tell Galinda that Fiyero asked her out today. She decided against it.

"Are you taking Madame Morrible's Sorcery Seminar again this year?" Elphaba asked, changing the subject.

"I was going to. Are you?" Elphaba nodded. Galinda's face brightened. "Also, I was thinking about…" Galinda stopped.

"About what?"

"Changing my name."

"Your name?"

"Yes, my name. Galinda sounds very childish. It was okay for the first year, but this is the second year now. So, from this day forward, I will no longer be known as Galinda, but as simply…Glinda." Glinda looked very proud of herself. Her smile vanished when she saw Elphaba's mouth wide open.

"What?" Glinda asked.

"Nothing. It's just…" Elphaba was interrupted by a leg cramp. She bit her lip to stop herself from screaming. She reached down and rubbed her leg.

"What is it?" Glinda asked.

"Nothing. It's just a leg cramp. I'll be fine," Elphaba said through clenched teeth. Her cramps were usually not this painful.

"Here, let me try something," Glinda said. She knelt in front of Elphaba and rubbed her leg. Elphaba instantly felt better.

"What's it like?" Glinda asked, standing back up.

"What's what like?" Elphaba asked.

"Not being able to walk."

Elphaba thought about it for a moment. No one had asked her that before. "Well," she said, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, "It's…" she looked down at her crooked legs. "I used to feel like a burden on my sister because she did everything for me. I'm her big sister. It was a little embarrassing to have her do everything for me. My mother died giving birth to Nessa, so my father sort of depended on her a lot. I never felt that I was normal. I used to see other children running and playing, and I used to get jealous of them. And the green skin didn't really help anything." Elphaba looked up at Glinda, expecting to see a bored face starring at her. But, instead, Glinda looked very interested in Elphaba's life story.

"Go on," she pleaded.

Elphaba took a deep breath. "And people used to treat me like I was helpless. Like I couldn't do anything for myself. It got very annoying sometimes. People would ask me all the time if they could help me with everything; getting dressed, brushing my teeth, eating. And the staring," Elphaba said gazing into space. "All of the staring and the whispering."

"Is there something that you have always wanted to do?" Glinda was just full of questions.

"Dance. Like, really dance. Dancing with you and everyone else at the Ozdust was fun, but I have always wanted to dance. Normally."

"Can you feel anything?"

Elphaba rubbed her leg. "Well, I can't move from my waist down. But, if something were to hit my leg, like a ball or something, I would feel it. I've never stood for longer than about three seconds. I just…" Elphaba stopped. "C-Can we talk about something else, please," Elphaba asked.

"Sure! Let's talk about boys!" Glinda said, jumping up and down. "Curu is taking me to the second year dance!"

"That's great! Actually, I have a dinner date tonight," Elphaba covered her mouth. She didn't want to tell Glinda that Fiyero asked her to dinner that night.

"Oh! With who?" Glinda said, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Um… Fiyero," Elphaba said before she could stop herself.

The smile vanished from Glinda's face. Elphaba regretted telling Glinda. "But, if you don't want me to go, I can cancel."

"No, you don't have to cancel. I'm fine. Really. You go and have fun!" Glinda said, the smile reappearing.

"Are you sure?"

"Yup! And I'm going to help you pick out a dress!" Glinda said, vanishing into her closet.

Glinda reappeared with a plain, pink dress. Elphaba smiled. At least it wasn't over the top. She gave the dress to Elphaba and watched her go into the bathroom to change. As soon as the door closed, Glinda reached into her backpack and pulled out her sorcery textbook that she and Elphaba received last year from Madame Morrible. She flipped through the pages, but found nothing that would help Elphaba. Elphaba came out of the bathroom and Glinda hid the book under her pillow.

"Elphie, do you know if the library has any sorcery books?" Glinda asked.

"I think so. Why?" Elphaba asked as she went up to the mirror.

"No reason!" Glinda sang as she skipped out of the room, leaving Elphaba by herself.


	8. Canceled Again

The next day, Elphaba woke up to Glinda's empty bed. "Not again," she grumbled. Waking up and seeing that Glinda was still asleep made her feel less lonely. She stretched and got out of bed. She got her uniform and went to change. When she came out, Glinda's bed was still empty. "Oh, Glinda…" Elphaba sighed as she left the room.

Elphaba made a stop at the library to return a book she borrowed. When she got there, she saw Glinda, sitting at a table all by herself. After Elphaba gave the book back, she went over to Glinda. Glinda saw Elphaba coming to her out of the corner of her eye and was able to put her book away before Elphaba could see it.

"Glinda?" Elphaba asked, coming closer.

"Hi, Elphie!" Glinda greeted, shoving the book more into her bag.

"What are you doing?" Elphaba asked as she pulled a chair out of the way so she could sit next to Glinda.

"What do you mean?"

"This is a library."

"And?"

"You were reading. What were you reading?" Elphaba's eyes narrowed.

"Nothing. I wasn't reading anything!"

"As believable as that sounds, I know that's not the truth. I know that you were reading something, and I want to know what it was."

Glinda scowled. "You don't think that I can read books on my own?"

Elphaba, realizing that she might have offended Glinda, frowned. "Glinda, I didn't mean it like that."

"I'm not the airhead everyone thinks I am!" Glinda said as she flung her bag over her shoulder and left.

"Glinda, wait!" Elphaba called. She reached for Glinda's hand, but Glinda pulled away. Elphaba rushed after her. "Glinda!"

"Leave me alone!"

The words hit Elphaba hard. She had just offended one of the only people she could call a friend.

* * *

During lunch, Elphaba went looking for Glinda. She found Glinda eating by herself. When Glinda heard the sound of wheels approaching her, she looked up and saw Elphaba.

"What?" Glinda asked, a little too harshly.

"I'm really sorry if I hurt your feelings earlier," Elphaba said, looking down and twirling her hair around her finger.

Glinda swallowed and looked at Elphaba. "It's okay, Elphie. I'm sorry I overreacted."

"So, I guess you're still not going to tell me what you were reading."

"You'll see. I don't want to show you until everything is perfect."

"Okay," Elphaba said as she joined Glinda at the lunch table.

* * *

Fiyero was taking Elphaba out on a date that night. Elphaba was sitting in her wheelchair in front of the mirror, brushing her hair. She was wearing the same dress that she wore the night of the Ozdust ballroom dance. She became self-conscience on her legs. She tried to pull her dress down to cover them. She sighed when she noticed that it was pointless. Another leg cramp came and took Elphaba by surprise.

"AHHHH!" she screamed as she grabbed her left leg. "Glinda!" she called, wanting Glinda to come and rub her leg like last time. She remembered that Glinda was in the library and probably couldn't hear her.

Elphaba was rubbing her leg and biting her bottom lip. She looked up and saw her heated leg pack, something her father had gotten her when he found out that she was having severe leg cramps. Elphaba wheeled herself over to the shelf, one hand on her leg, and the other pushing the wheelchair. She reached up for it, but found them just out of her reach. She locked the chair in place and pushed herself up, her leg hurting even more. She reached for it again. But, her hand slipped and she crumbled to the floor. She hissed through her teeth as the pain increased. She tried to sit up, but the pain was unbearable. Something was wrong. They were never this painful. They weren't supposed to be this painful.

Just then, Glinda entered the room with Nessa.

"Elphaba!" they both shouted at the same time.

"What happened?" Glinda asked.

"Cramp… kill…me…now!" Elphaba hissed. Nessa ran to her sister and helped her sit up. Glinda rubbed Elphaba's leg again. Eventually, Elphaba began to relax.

"When did this happen?" Glinda asked.

"A few minutes ago. Thank you," Elphaba said with a grateful smile.

"Something needs to be done about this. I think that you should stay in bed tonight," Nessa said, sitting Elphaba down on the edge of the bed.

"But, Nessa…"

"No buts!" Nessa frowned. She was taking the role of big sister. "I'm sorry, Fabala. These cramps are getting very painful, and I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"But, Fiyero…"

"I'll explain everything to him. He'll understand," said Glinda.

Elphaba was about to protest. She didn't want to cancel her date with Fiyero, over something as little as a leg cramp. But, deep down, she knew that they were right. She should rest.

"Okay," Elphaba finally gave in. She sank into the pillows and closed her eyes, but she didn't fall asleep.

"Do you really think that it will work?" Nessa asked when she thought that Elphaba was asleep.

"I think it will. Read this," Glinda said, handing Nessa the book she was reading in the library.

Nessa opened her mouth, but Glinda stopped her. "Not out loud!"

"What were you going to use?" Nessa asked when she finished reading it.

"On the jeweled shoes your father gave her," Glinda whispered in her ear so Elphaba wouldn't hear it.

"Okay. Just, please make sure that you know what you are doing. I'm writing to Father tomorrow and tell him what happened. I know that they are painful to Elphaba, but they were never this painful. I don't think that they are even supposed to be this painful," Nessa said as she looked at her sleeping sister.

"I know what I'm doing!" Glinda said in a loud whisper. Nessa stepped back slightly. Glinda took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I just want to help."

"I know. I'm sorry, too. I just hope this works."

"Me, too."

Nessa and Glinda walked out of the room together, closing the door behind them. Elphaba, who had heard their entire conversation, was confused. What was Glinda talking about? What was going on?

* * *

Elphaba went to search for Fiyero the next day. She found him in the history room, reading.

"Fiyero?" Elphaba asked. Fiyero looked up and saw Elphaba coming closer to him. But, unlike Glinda, he didn't try to hide the book he was reading.

"Hi, Elphaba!"

"Listen, about last night…"

"You don't need to explain anything. I understand that these things happen. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. But I didn't want to cancel our…date." Elphaba still couldn't believe that Fiyero asked her out.

"It's fine. Are you free this Saturday?" Elphaba nodded. "We could go out to the Shiz Diner. And…you know… eat." Fiyero was nervously shifting in his seat. He didn't want Elphaba to say no.

"Yes."

"Okay, if you don't want to, then we… Wait, did you just say yes?" Elphaba nodded again. Fiyero couldn't help himself. He leaned forward and kissed Elphaba. Elphaba was shocked. Fiyero was kissing her. She slowly began to relax. They were like that until someone laughing behind them interrupted them. Elphaba whipped around to find her sister laughing on the floor.

"Nessarose!" Elphaba shouted as she wheeled herself to her sister.

"Oh, it doesn't feel good being spied on, now does it?" Nessa said, still laughing.

Elphaba turned a darker shade of green and sighed. Nessa was right.

"Alright! Fine. If I see you kissing Boq, I won't stare!" Elphaba said, offering her hand to help her sister up. Nessa took the hand offered to her and stood up. "Sorry to interrupt, but we need to talk. It's really important."

Nessa pushed Elphaba out of the classroom and into the empty hallway. "Sorry, Fiyero. She'll be right back," Nessa said as she closed the door behind her.

"What happened?" Elphaba asked.

"I told Papa about the leg cramps. He asked the doctor what it meant and he said that we need to come home this weekend."

Elphaba looked crushed. That was when she was supposed to have her make-up date with Fiyero.

"I'm so sorry, Elphaba, but this needs to be done." Nessa took both of her sister's hands and looked into her eyes. She saw the hurt and worry and tried to comfort her. "It probably won't be bad news," Nessa said in a comforting voice.

"Fiyero…" Elphaba whispered, looking back to the classroom.

Nessa hugged her older sister. "Father will be expecting us to come home tomorrow."

Elphaba let go and nodded. Nessa pushed her down the halls and back to their room. She helped Elphaba pack for the weekend. Elphaba couldn't stop crying. She couldn't believe that she had to cancel on Fiyero again.


	9. Walking Again?

Elphaba was crying the whole carriage ride home. She wanted to go on her date with Fiyero, and a stupid leg cramp ruined it for her. Nessa was sitting next to her, her arms wrapped around her sister's shoulders and whispering words of comfort to her. When they finally returned home, Mariella was waiting for them. When she saw Elphaba crying, she knew that something was wrong.

"What happened?" she asked when the girls got out of the carriage. Elphaba brushed past her without answering.

"Nessa?" she asked.

"She was supposed to go on a date with a boy from school this weekend and she had to cancel," Nessa answered.

"Her first boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"Oh, the poor girl. I know who upset she must be. I'll go talk to her," Mariella said as she helped Nessa and the other servants with the bags.

* * *

"Elphaba?" Mariella asked as she knocked on Elphaba's door.

"Yes?" came the muffled voice of Elphaba.

Mariella opened the door and found Elphaba leaning on a pillow crying. She sat down next to her and tried to get her to calm down.

"First date?" she asked.

"It's never going happen!" Elphaba sobbed into her pillow.

"It's okay. It is going to happen. Just keep waiting," Mariella said in a soothing voice.

"I don't want to wait! I finally found a boy that likes me for me and I can't even…" Elphaba was interrupted by another leg cramp. And it was the most painful of all. She grabbed onto Mariella, who knew what was happening, and called for Frex and Nessa. They rushed into the room and found Elphaba clinging to Mariella for dear life and crying.

"We need to go to the doctor, now!" Frex said. Mariella picked up Elphaba, who was surprisingly light for her age, and carried her out the door. Nessa grabbed their suitcases and followed Mariella. Frex called the carriage driver. They rushed to the Munchkinland hospital. Elphaba was still screaming.

"Breath, Fabala, breath!" Nessa said, holding her sister's hand.

"IT HURTS!" Elphaba streamed, clutching her leg.

"We're almost there! Hold on, pet!" Frex said as he told the driver to go faster.

They were there in a matter of minutes. They rushed in. Nessa was pushing Elphaba in her wheelchair. She pushed her straight into a room, not waiting for their parents and helped her into a bed. Elphaba was starting to calm down a little. When she was calm enough to realize where she was, she looked over at her sister, who was slumped in a chair, exhausted from pushing her sister. Elphaba decided to let Nessa take a tap and that she would talk to her later. Elphaba found her eyelids getting heavier, but she refused to go to sleep. She decided to close her eyes. When she heard Nessa stand up and walk out, she opened her eyes again. She pushed herself up with her arms and leaned against the back of the bed. She was twirling her hair around her finger when the doctor arrived, with Frex and Mariella behind him.

"Hello, Miss Elphaba!" the doctor greeted her.

"Hello," Elphaba responded, not meeting the doctor's gaze.

"Now, when have these leg cramps become severe?" he asked, gazing down at his clipboard.

"Um… a while ago. I was in my room with my roommate," Elphaba said, looking down.

"Mmhmm," the doctor said as he wrote down what Elphaba had said. He examined her legs. When he was near her ankle, Elphaba screamed in pain.

"Cramp?" the doctor asked her.

"No, it just hurts," Elphaba said, sitting back against the bed.

"I know exactly what's wrong," the doctor said. Everyone gave him a blank look. "Elphaba's leg muscles are disintegrating." Everyone in the room gasped.

"What does that mean?" Mariella asked.

"It means that the muscles are disintegrating," the doctor repeated, not getting what Mariella meant. "Since they are not being used, the body doesn't feel the need for them. How long have you stood, Elphaba?"

"No longer than about three seconds," Elphaba answered.

"I see. Well, there's nothing we can do for now. You could start to do some physical therapy that might help with the pain, but there's nothing I can do about the leg muscles."

"So any chance of Elphaba walking…?" Nessa said, remembering what Glinda wanted to do.

"What do you mean?" Elphaba asked her sister.

"Nothing," Nessa quickly recovered. She didn't want to let Glinda's secret slip. Elphaba gave her sister a sideways look, but didn't ask any more questions.

"Any chance of walking would vanish," the doctor said as he walked out, closing the door behind him.

"Can we leave now, please?" Elphaba asked as she removed the blankets from over her body.

"Of course, pet!" Frex said as he helped his daughter out of the bed. Nessa brought the wheelchair over and helped Frex. Once Elphaba was seated, she immediately went for the door. She wanted to get out of the room and the hospital as soon as humanly possible. Nessa, Frex and Mariella followed her.

* * *

Back at home, Elphaba went to bed early. She knew that she would never be able to walk, but hearing it again, after so many years when she thought that everything was going well, hurt her. She still wondered what Nessa and Glinda were talking about. What were they planning? Elphaba was filled to her head with questions, but didn't have any answers. There was a soft knock on the door and Nessa entered.

"Are you alright, Fabala?" Nessa asked as she sat on the bed next to Elphaba.

"I'm fine, Nessie," Elphaba said, forcing a smile. After a while, her smile vanished. Nessa quickly jumped off the bed and grabbed a hairbrush. She ran back to her sister and began to brush her hair. It was something the sisters did when they were feeling sad. Nessa did it to Elphaba because it was something she learned that Melena used to do. Elphaba also did it to Nessa, when she was feeling sad. It was their quality sisterly time, and both of them enjoyed it. It wasn't until Nessa was almost finished when Elphaba realized how tired she was. She slowly closer her eyes and leaned on Nessa's shoulder. Nessa let out a small giggle and helped Elphaba into the bed.

"Sweet dreams, Elphie," Nessa said as she turned off the lights and left the room.


	10. Keeping Secrets

"Never?' Glinda asked when Nessa and Elphaba returned to Shiz.

"Never," answered Nessa sadly. "Will your plan still work?"

Glinda flipped through her sorcery book she borrowed from the library. "I don't know. I hope so! How is she?"

"She find, I guess. The doctor came by later that day and gave Elphaba some leg braces to wear. She hates them. With a capital 'H'."

"What are you talking about?" a voice said from behind them.

The two girls turned around to see Elphaba behind them. She wasn't smiling. "What are you talking about?" she asked again.

Glinda scanned Elphaba over. She was wearing a short-sleeved white blouse and a long, navy blue skirt. It was so long that it covered Elphaba's legs.

"You look wonderful, Elphie," Glinda said in a probably too perky tone.

Elphaba didn't smile. "What are you two up to?" she asked as she entered the room.

"Nothing. We're not up to anything," Nessa answered, violently shaking her head.

"Glinda, Nessarose, I'm serious. Tell me, now!" Elphaba roared. Nessa and Glinda jumped back. They had never seen Elphaba this angry. Glinda was thinking that she should just tell Elphaba, but she didn't want to ruin her surprise. And Nessa knew that when Elphaba called her by her full name, that she wasn't joking around.

"Elphie…" Glinda started.

"Let me see the book, Glinda," Elphaba said, reaching out her hand to take the book from Glinda.

"It's nothing, Elphie. You wouldn't like it, anyway. It's about… clothes." Nessa smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand. That was the best thing that Glinda could come up with?

Elphaba's eyes flared. But she didn't look angry, she looked upset. Upset that her best friend was keeping a secret from her. "Sorry," she muttered as she hurried out of the room.

"Elphie, wait!" Glinda called after her. But Elphaba didn't come back.

* * *

Glinda found Elphaba later on that day, reading under a tree. When she heard the sound of heels approaching her, Elphaba looked up and saw Glinda walking slowly towards her.

"I'm sorry," Glinda said as she held out a small teddy bear to Elphaba. Elphaba gently took the small, brown bear from Glinda and hugged it against her chest. It was so soft. "Does this mean that we're friends again?" Glinda asked slowly. Elphaba looked up into the blonde's eyes and took her hand. "We never stopped being friends. I'm sorry for being so nosy."

Glinda squealed and hugged her best friend. She let go and looked down at Elphaba's long skirt. "Elphie, it's like 1,000 degrees out here. Why are you wearing that long skirt?"

Elphaba didn't respond.

"Aren't you hot?" Glinda asked.

Elphaba tried to pull the skirt down more, but it was long enough as it is. "No," came her simple reply. "I'm fine!"

"But you must be burning!" Glinda said, horrified that Elphaba could wear that long skirt like it was the middle of winter.

"Glinda, I'm fine!" Elphaba said, turning around so that her back was to Glinda.

"I'm sorry, Elphie," Glinda said in a quiet voice. If Elphaba didn't want her to know about the leg braces, she had to pretend that she didn't know anything about them.

Elphaba turned back around and faced Glinda. She had to stop flying off the handle with her roommate if she still wanted to keep her as a friend. She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Fiyero.

"Hello, ladies," the Vinkun Prince said as he flashed them a smile.

"Hi, Fiyero," the girls said in unison.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Glinda, but could I talk to Elphaba alone for a moment?" Fiyero asked.

"Sure, Fiyero. Talk as long as you need," Glinda said as she bounced (literally) away from the two.

"Fiyero, listen," Elphaba started.

"Elphie, you don't have to explain anything, I know that these things happen."

"I bet this didn't happen to all of the other girls you've been with," Elphaba said sadly.

"Well, no, it hasn't," Fiyero quietly said. He immediately decided to change the subject when he saw the sad look on Elphaba's face. "So, Elphaba, I was wondering, if you weren't doing anything this evening, would you like to go to the café with me?"

"I would love to," Elphaba smiled as the allowed Fiyero to push her into the café.

* * *

"Fae, there's something that I have wanted to ask you for a while now," Fiyero started.

"What is it, Yero?" Elphaba asked as she sipped her tea.

"Well, the thing is that… I think that you are a beautiful girl and I like you a lot," Fiyero said, running his hand through his dark brown hair. Elphaba could tell that he was nervous about whatever he was going to ask her. She allowed a small giggle to escape her lips. "I'm just going to come right out and say it. Elphaba Thropp, will you do me the greatest honor of becoming my girlfriend?"

Elphaba almost choked on her tea. Was Fiyero Tigelaar, the Crowned Prince of the Vinkus, asking her to be his girlfriend? She stared at him. He was still running his hand through his hair, a nervous habit of his. A small smile crept its way onto her face. "Yes," she whispered. Fiyero looked up and laughed. "Really?" he asked. Elphaba nodded. "Yes!" she said again. Fiyero couldn't contain his happiness. He leaned over the table and kissed Elphaba. Elphaba, surprised by his sudden course of actions, slowly relaxed into Fiyero's kiss. _This must be what other people feel like_, she thought. _I guess I can learn to live with it._

* * *

_Oh, sweet Oz! Glinda is going to kill me!_ Elphaba thought as she hurried down the halls to her dorm room. She had spent the rest of the day with Fiyero and had lost track of time. _Glinda, please be asleep_, Elphaba silently begged as she unlocked the door and quietly entered the room. Much to her relief, Glinda was sound asleep in bed. Elphaba sighed and went to get her nightclothes. While she was changing, she looked down at her leg braces. Oz, how she hated them. They didn't cause her any pain; it was just the fact that she had to wear them. As much as she tried to be normal, and the green skin wasn't a big help, this just made her feel more like an outcast. That's why she was thankful that she didn't have to wear them at night. She slipped on her nightgown, took off the braces, left the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Unfortunately, the door made a loud enough sound to wake up Elphaba's sleeping roommate.

"Elphie?" Glinda asked sleepily. The fact that Elphaba didn't answer was good enough for Glinda. She knew that Elphaba was there.

"WHERE IN OZ'S NAME WERE YOU!?" she shouted, jumping out of bed. _Just great!_ Elphaba thought. Even though she couldn't see Glinda through the darkness, she was sure that Glinda's hair was a mess all over her head and that she was crying.

"I was so worried about you!" Glinda said in a choked up voice. Elphaba looked down and soon felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Glinda, you don't have to worry about me," Elphaba whispered.

"Are you okay?" Glinda asked, slowly calming down.

"Yes," Elphaba quietly said as she wheeled herself to the bed.

"Do you need any help?" Glinda asked, coming closer to Elphaba.

"No," Elphaba grunted. She pulled herself onto the bed and hid the braces under her pillow. "Goodnight, Glinda."

Glinda didn't respond for a minute. Elphaba was keeping a secret from her, but she knew what it was. She didn't know what to do. Should she tell Elphaba about her plan, or would telling her ruin everything? _Of course it would ruin everything!_ Glinda thought, mentally slapping herself. _It wouldn't be a secret anymore! But Elphaba is so sad; she needs something that will cheer her up. I'll keep it a secret until the perfect moment._ "Goodnight, Elphie," Glinda responded and returned to her bed and went back to sleep.


	11. Don't Pity Me

"Elphie…. Elphaba! ELPHABA!" Glinda shouted, shaking her roommate awake.

Elphaba woke with a start. "Glin, what is it?"

"Do you know what today is?"

"Do you know what time it is?" Elphaba shouted.

"Answer the question!" Glinda commanded.

"Um… Friday. Uh-oh!"

"Its Friday! Friday! Gotta get down on Friday! Everybody lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend!" Glinda sang.

"Glin! Please stop!" Elphaba begged.

"It is, but that's not the answer I'm looking for!"

"What…?"

"You have a date with Fiyero today!"

"Glin! That's like… 10 hours from now!"

"That's not enough time for you to get ready for a date, Elphie!" Galinda said, pulling Elphaba up. A loud moan escaped Elphaba's lips.

"Now, we must get you ready!"

"Glinda, have you forgotten that we have 6 hours worth of classes?" Elphaba asked sassily.

"Oh…" Glinda realized.

"Yeah!" Elphaba retorted.

"Well, regardless of what happens, you still have your date with Fiyero," Glinda said as she happily skipped into the bathroom. Elphaba chuckled and got out her clothes for the day.

* * *

Both of the girls were ready a few minutes later. Nessa knocked on the door and walked in. She was smiling, but her smile vanished when she saw Elphaba.

"Fabala…" Nessa said.

"What?" Elphaba asked.

Nessa just narrowed her eyes. Elphaba knew exactly what she was talking about. "Nessa, I…"

"Elphaba, the doctor said that…"

"I know what the doctor said, Nessa!" Elphaba shouted at her younger sister.

"They're meant for your own good!" Nessa argued.

Glinda came out of the bathroom, ready to go. She stopped when she saw the two sisters arguing.

"I can't!"

"Elphaba, you can!"

"Nessa, it's bad enough that I'm green and can't walk! This just adds to the abnormality!"

Nessa sighed. "Plus, I'm out of long skirts," Elphaba added.

"Elphaba!" Nessa scolded.

"Nessa, I'm sorry. But I just can't do it!" Elphaba said, near tears.

Nessa gave up. "Fine, but today only!" Elphaba gave her sister a grateful smile.

"Ready?" Glinda asked when she thought that they were done arguing. Nessa and Elphaba looked at Glinda and nodded. They were off to their classes.

* * *

"Elphie, hold still!" Glinda said as she brushed Elphaba's hair.

"Glin- ow! Ow! OW!" Elphaba complained.

"It wouldn't hurt so much if you would just hold still!" Glinda chided.

"I would hold still if you were more gentle!" Elphaba said, earning her a smack on the arm with the hairbrush.

"Beauty is pain," Glinda said, raising her voice so she could be heard over Elphaba's screaming. There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Glinda asked.

"It's Fiyero."

"We're almost ready!" Glinda said, putting the finishing touches on Elphaba's hair. "There! You're ready!"

"Finally!" Elphaba complained. Glinda scowled at her as she went to open the door for Fiyero. He slowly stepped in and his eyes immediately fell on the green girl. She was wearing a dark purple dress with a flower on her right side. Her long hair was flowing down her back like a waterfall. In other words; she looked beautiful.

"Wow, Elphaba, you look amazifying!" Fiyero said.

Elphaba blushed. She decided that she wouldn't correct Fiyero on his grammar. She began to twirl her hair around her finger before speaking up. "Thank you."

"Shall we go?" Fiyero said, stepping behind Elphaba's wheelchair.

"I think we should," Elphaba giggled. The couple waved goodbye to Glinda and went off to the café.

* * *

"Are you okay, Elphaba?" Fiyero asked, noticing that Elphaba didn't touch her salad.

"Fine. Why do you ask?"

"You seem different."

"I guess I'm just not used to this?"

"Used to what?"

"Everything!"

"Fae, it's…"

"Fae?" Elphaba asked.

"Well, 'Elphie' is taken, and I wanted to give you a special nickname," Fiyero blushed.

"Oh."

"I can stop, if you want."

"No! Please don't. I… like it."

Fiyero smiled. "Then Fae it is!"

Elphaba giggled. "Does this mean that I have to give you a special nickname?"

"Well… I guess so," Fiyero smiled, waiting for his new nickname.

"Yero…" Elphaba whispered.

"Yero," Fiyero repeated. "I love it! And I love you!" Fiyero said as he leaned forward to kiss Elphaba. When they pulled away, Fiyero had summoned the courage he needed to ask Elphaba and very important question. "Fae, will you go to the Second Year dance with me?"

"Yero, I would love to, but…"

"But?"

"I can't dance."

"We can do what we did last year at the Ozdust."

Elphaba shook her head. "No, Fiyero. You shouldn't do this to yourself."

"Do what?" Fiyero asked, genuinely confused.

"Pity me. I don't want you to give up your life for me."

"Fae…"

Elphaba held up her hand to silence him. "No, Yero! You are the Crowned Prince of the Vinkus. You deserve better than the green artichoke in a wheelchair!"

"I want to be with you!"

"I saw how much fun you and Glinda were having the night of the Ozdust. The way you were gliding across the floor. Fiyero, that can never happen with us!"

"Don't think like that!"

"Think like what? Fiyero, I'm just stating the facts! It's never going to happen!"

Fiyero could see the hurt in Elphaba's eyes. He gently took her hands into his own. "Elphie, if I wanted to be with another girl, I would be." _Wait_, he thought. _That didn't come out right. Quick, brainless, think of something!_ "But I want to be with you. I don't care if we dance or not. I want to just go and have a fun time with my girlfriend!" _That seemed to fix it, hopefully._

Much to Fiyero amazement, it did. Elphaba looked into his eyes and smiled. "Really?"

"Really," he said as he kissed her forehead. He began to notice that Elphaba was becoming tired. "Come, let us get Princess Fae back to her bed chambers before Miss Glinda comes out and finds us!"

Elphaba let out a tired giggle as Fiyero pushed her back to the dorms.


	12. Wildest Dreams Coming True

"Well, you two took your sweet time, didn't you?" Glinda asked when she opened the door for Fiyero and Elphaba. The couple was shocked to see that Glinda was still awake at that late hour, but didn't say anything. Elphaba's yawn was a good enough answer.

"Someone's sleepy," Fiyero whispered. Elphaba playfully slapped his hand and wheeled herself into the room.

"Am… not!" Elphaba said, trying to contain her yawn.

"You look cute when you yawn," Glinda giggled. Elphaba scowled at her, retrieved her night cloths and went to bed. Fiyero and Glinda stayed up to talk.

"Glin, you know that surprise you were planning for Elphie?" Fiyero asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I wanted to take her to the dance."

"Oh Fiyero! That's so romantic! Elphie would love that!"

"But she turned me down."

"Why. I thought you two were… an item."

"That's what I thought too. We even gave each other cute nicknames and everything!"

"Then why did she say no?"

"She thinks that she doesn't deserve me."

"What?"

"She said that I deserved better than the 'green artichoke in a wheelchair'."

"Fiyero!" Glinda admonished.

"Those were her exact words," Fiyero whispered, throwing his hands up in mock defense.

"Okay, but what does this have to do with my surprise?"

Fiyero whispered something into Glinda's ear. "You want me to do it sooner?" Glinda asked. Fiyero nodded. "Well, I guess I could try it," Glinda said, unsure of herself. Fiyero wrapped his arms around Glinda in a hug. "Thank you, Glin! I knew I could count on you!"

"Anytime, Fiyero! I just want to see Elphie happy," Glinda said, gently pulling out of Fiyero's embrace. Fiyero slowly walked up to Elphaba's bed. He gently swept strands of her long hair out of her face. "Fresh dreams, Fae."

* * *

"Elphie, why did you turn Fiyero down?" Glinda asked Elphaba the next day.

"What are you talking about?" Elphaba asked, buttoning her blouse.

"Why aren't you going to the dance with Fiyero?" Glinda reiterated.

"Glinda, I'm not stupid," Elphaba sighed.

"Elphaba, Fiyero loves you for you," Glinda said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I… It's just hard for me to accept."

"What is?"

"The fact that Fiyero is my boyfriend. That he really likes me for me. That he's not doing anything out pity. That he actually loves me."

"Elphie, he really does love you!"

"I know. I'm just not used to this."

"Don't worry, Elphie. Listen, the dance is tonight. And I have a surprise for you!"

Elphaba seemed to light up and the sound at getting a surprise. She smiled up at Glinda as she was wrapped in a hug.

* * *

"Glinda, are you ready yet?" Elphaba called, knocking on the door of the bathroom.

"One more clock-tick!" Glinda called back. Elphaba chuckled. She wheeled herself over to the mirror to finish brushing her hair. Glinda soon emerged from the bathroom, wearing her pink, frilly dress and a pink flower clip in her blonde curls. Elphaba was wearing a long, navy blue frock. Her hair was flowing down her back and there was an emerald green headband that was keeping her hair out of her face. She was wearing the silver, jeweled shoes from her father. There was a knock at the door. Glinda ran and opened the door. She smiled at seeing Nessa, Boq and Fiyero at the door. "We're all here?" Glinda asked as they stepped in.

"Yup! All present and accounted for!" Boq said, saluting Glinda. She nodded and turned her attention back to Elphaba.

"What's going on?" she asked as Fiyero leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"You're surprise!" Glinda chirped, fishing her sorcery book out of her bag.

"My surprise?' Elphaba repeated, confused.

Glinda giggled as she found the spell she needed. She knelt down in front of Elphaba's wheelchair and began chanting.

"Glinda, what are you doing?" Elphaba asked, moving away from Glinda. Fiyero placed a hand on Elphaba's chair to stop her.

"Fiyero, what's going on?" Elphaba asked her boyfriend. Fiyero's only replay was a smug smile on his face. "AHHH!" Elphaba screamed, slightly lifting up her dress, revealing her shoes. They were turning a bright shade of ruby. She began to fan her feet with the skirt of her dress, as if trying to put out a flame. "My shoes! It feels like they're on fire! Glinda, what are you doing to my shoes?!" Elphaba shouted.

Glinda pulled on an invisible force that jerked Elphaba right foot from the wheelchair. She lifted her left hand and Elphaba's left foot jerked forward. She raised both hands and Elphaba's entire body was lifted out of the wheelchair. Elphaba flared her arms, trying to stay balanced. She was really standing! But, her happy moment was short lived, before she crumbled down to the floor. Glinda's face fell. Had the spell not worked? Had she failed? Fiyero and Nessa rushed to Elphaba, while Boq placed a comforting hand on Glinda's shoulder.

"Did it work?" Fiyero asked, looking deep into Elphaba's chocolate eyes.

"Did what work?" she asked him.

"The spell," Fiyero answered, helping Elphaba to her feet. Nessa wrapped her arms around her sister's waist and assisted Fiyero. Once Elphaba rose to her full height, Fiyero and Nessa slowly let the green girl go. Elphaba extended her arms to the side. She couldn't believe that this moment was actually happening.

"Oh, Fabala!" Nessa cried, extending her arms out to her sister, wanting her to walk towards her.

Elphaba slowly began to move her right foot in front of her left foot. Her left foot soon followed. She seemed a little off balance at first, so Nessa decided to meet her half way. Nessa engulfed her older sister in a hug when she reached her. Nessa started to sob in her sister's arms. Elphaba closed her eyes, wanting to remember this moment forever. "Elphie!" Glinda exclaimed, joining the hug.

"Glinda, I… you… why?" Elphaba asked slowly.

"Because," Glinda said, holding Elphaba's hand, "you're my bestest friend. I couldn't just sit around and watch you think that Fiyero was just pitying you."

Elphaba smiled and slowly walked over to Fiyero. She collapsed, but Fiyero caught her just in time. "Oh, Yero…" Elphaba whispered.

"I'm so happy for you!" Fiyero quietly said, planting a kiss on Elphaba's forehead.

Glinda came up behind then and gently placed her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Oh my Oz, Glinda! Thank you! Thank you so much!" the green girl exclaimed, throwing her arms around the blonde. "How can I ever repay you?"

"By always being my friend!" Glinda answered honestly. Elphaba gently pulled away and looked down at her shoes. They were still a bright, ruby red. "You will always be able to walk, as long as you are wearing those shoes."

Elphaba smiled and nodded. Glinda looked at the clock. "Oh sweet Oz! We're late! We need to go, now!"

Everyone laughed as the walked to the dance. Fiyero wrapped his arm around Elphaba's waist to help support her. Elphaba quickly got used to walking. Curu met Glinda at the entrance and kissed her hand lightly. They all walked into the ballroom together, excited to have a really good time.

* * *

Elphaba was sitting down at the table for most of the night. She was still very unstable on her feet.

"Fae, may I please have this dance?" Fiyero asked, extending his hand to Elphaba.

"Yero…" Elphaba whispered, tears filling her eyes.

"What's wrong?' Fiyero asked, sitting down.

"It's just… what if I make a complete fool of myself? I can barley walk, much less dance."

"Don't worry about that. Tonight, it's just you and me," Fiyero said, helping Elphaba to her feet. She wobbled a little bit, but once she regained her footing, she walked with Fiyero to the dance floor. They were just in time for the last slow dance of the night. Fiyero placed a gentle hand on Elphaba's waist. Elphaba put her hand on Fiyero's shoulder as she allowed him to lead her in a slow waltz. They began to glide across the dance floor, what she had been dreaming about since the Ozdust the year before. Her wildest dreams were finally coming true.


	13. Graduation

"Should I write Papa a letter?" Nessa asked the next day, sitting on the bed next to Elphaba.

"I have an idea," Elphaba said. "We could wait until he comes tomorrow."

Nessa smiled. "I like that idea! He and Mariella will be so surprised!"

Elphaba liked the idea of surprising her father by walking.

Glinda walked in the room. "Elphie, Nessa, your father is here," she announced.

"What? Papa's here?" Elphaba asked. Glinda nodded.

"He's early!" Nessa exclaimed.

"We can do it now," Elphaba suggested.

Nessa had a mischievous smile on her face. "Let's do it!"

* * *

"Hello, girls!" Frex exclaimed.

"Hello, Papa!" Elphaba said, engulfed in Mariella's hug.

"How are you feeling, Elphaba?" Mariella asked.

Elphaba smiled. "I'm fine. No cramps."

"That's wonderful news!" Frex exclaimed, kissing the top of his daughter's head.

"We have a special weekend planned for you girls!" Mariella said, pushing Elphaba's wheelchair towards the girls' dormitories.

"That's great! We have a surprise for both of you!" Elphaba exclaimed, glancing over at her sister.

"Really? Well, we can't wait to see it!" Frex said, curiosity filling his face.

* * *

"Ready?" Nessa asked when they returned to the dorm rooms.

"We're ready!" Mariella said enthusiastically.

Nessa looked over at Elphaba and nodded. Elphaba took a deep breath. She put her hands on the armrests of the wheelchair and slowly pushed herself up. Once she was standing, she looked over at her parents. Their mouths dropped open.

"Fabala?" Frex asked. He slowly walked up to Elphaba. Before he could say another word, Elphaba engulfed him in a hug.

"Papa," she whispered.

"But… how?" Mariella asked, joining the hug.

Just then, Glinda walked in. "Hello, everyone!" she said in her bubbly voice.

"Glinda," Elphaba said simply.

Frex and Mariella turned to Glinda. "Miss Glinda, you did this?"

Glinda shuffled, thinking that the Governor was mad at her. Instead, Frex ran up to the petite blonde and hugged her.

"I… wanted… to… nice… air!" she begged.

"Please forgive me," Frex said, releasing Glinda.

Glinda smiled. "Fiyero wanted to take Elphaba to the dance and I couldn't let Elphaba go and not have a good time and…" She was interrupted by a hug from Frex.

"Thank you," Frex whispered, tears filling his eyes.

"It was my pleasure," Glinda said softly.

"We should go out and celebrate!" Mariella exclaimed, slipping her hand into Elphaba's.

"That's a great idea! To the Shiz Café!" Glinda shouted, thrusting her arm into the air and bolting out of the room.

* * *

"Elphaba Thropp!" Madame Morrible called.

Elphaba gracefully walked onto the stage, wearing her light blue graduation gown and hat. Her long raven hair bellowed behind her. Her ruby slippers were sparkling in the light of the stage. She walked up to Madame Morrible and took her diploma. She could clearly hear Nessa, Glinda, Fiyero and her parents cheering. Elphaba blushed as she walked back to her seat.

"Nessarose Thropp!" Madame Morrible read from the list of graduates.

Nessa calmly walked onto the stage and received her diploma. As soon as she returned to her seat, she went back to squealing as her friends received their diplomas.

After all of the names were called and all of the graduations hats were thrown into the air, everyone went into the dining hall to have refreshments.

Elphaba was standing by the punch bowl when someone wrapped their hands over her eyes. She jumped slightly and almost spilt her drink. She felt the person kiss the top of her head. She slowly lifted her hands and touched the hands that were covering her eyes.

"Yero?" she asked.

The hands were removed from her eyes and she turned around to see a smiling Fiyero standing behind her.

"You really need to stop doing that!" Elphaba laughed.

"I couldn't help it! Fae, you look really beautiful!" Fiyero said, cupping Elphaba's cheeks in his hands.

Elphaba gently pulled away. "You don't have to lie to me."

"I'm not lying, Fae!"

"Fiyero…"

"Elphie," Fiyero said, looking into Elphaba's chocolate eyes. "You are beautiful. I love you and nothing can change that."

Elphaba began to visibly relax. She allowed Fiyero to pull her into a deep kiss. "I've waited long enough to say this. Fae," Fiyero said, dropping down on one knee. Elphaba stared at him with wide eyes. "Will you marry me?"

Time seemed to stop for Elphaba. She looked around, trying to find her family. When she couldn't locate them, she turned back to Fiyero. He was still on one knee, holding an opened ring box out to Elphaba. Elphaba hesitated before whispering, "Yes!"

Fiyero leapt up and spun Elphaba around in the air. "Thank you!" he exclaimed as he placed Elphaba back on the ground.

"Let's go find our parents!" Elphaba said as she grabbed Fiyero's hand and ran off to find their families and tell them the good news.

* * *

"I know pronounce you husband and wife!" the minister said. "You may now kiss the bride!"

Fiyero removed the veil from in front of Elphaba's face. Elphaba looked beautiful in her stunning, white, strapless dress. She looked like a princess. He pulled Elphaba towards him for their bride-and-groom kiss. The crowd cheered as the new royal couple of the Vinkus kissed passionately. Elphaba and Fiyero slowly pulled away and smiled. They grabbed each other's hands and ran down the isle.

"Princess Elphaba Tigulaar of the Vinkus!" Fiyero smiled.

"Thank you, Prince Fiyero!" Elphaba giggled.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. The epilogue will be up later today or tomorrow!**


	14. Epilogue

Three years after they were married, Elphaba had finally settled in into the Vinkun Palace. She could always be seen wearing the ruby slippers. She only took them off when she went to sleep.

One morning, Fiyero woke up and looked over at his sleeping wife. Oz, she looked beautiful, even in her sleep! He gently kissed her nose and smiled. _Sweet Oz_, he thought. _It's Elphaba's birthday!_ He slowly got out of bed, careful not to wake Elphaba up. An idea suddenly dawned on him. He glanced over at Elphaba to make sure that she was still sleeping. When he saw that her eyes were closed, he slowly bent over and picked up Elphaba's shoes. He softly chuckled as he slowly went downstairs.

Elphaba woke up a few minutes later. She looked over and found Fiyero's side of the bed empty. She stretched her arms to the ceiling and pushed herself to the edge of the bed to retrieve her shoes. When she found that they were missing, she began to panic. Where were they? She knew that they couldn't have walked away on their own free will.

"Fiyero!" she called. No answer. "Fiyero!" she tried again. Still no answer. Elphaba grumbled. She didn't want to be stuck in the bed for Oz knows how long. Just when she thought that she was going to blow, Fiyero entered, carrying a tray of food.

"Fiyero, where were you? I was calling you," Elphaba said.

"I was down in the kitchen and I didn't hear you. Sorry, Fae," Fiyero said as he set the tray of food on Elphaba's lap.

"What's this?" she asked, taking a piece of toast and eating it.

"Your birthday present! Happy Birthday, Elphaba!" Fiyero said.

Elphaba gently laid her head on Fiyero's shoulder. "Thank you!" she said as she finished off the last of her breakfast.

"You're very welcome!" Fiyero said as he started to get up.

"Oh, Yero! There's one more thing!" Elphaba said, calling him back into the room. Fiyero turned around. "Shoes!" Elphaba said, pointing to her bare feet.

"What about your shoes?" Fiyero asked, trying to hide the smile on his face.

"Do you know where they are?" Elphaba asked, smiling.

"Alright! I took them! Happy now? I couldn't have you walking in on your surprise, now could I?" Fiyero asked in a playful tone.

"Thank you, but I would like to get out of bed now," Elphaba said, pushing herself up. Fiyero walked up to her and picked her up.

"Fiyero?" Elphaba asked. Fiyero started to walk out of the room, holding Elphaba bridal style. "What are you doing?" she asked again.

"Princess Fae's feet must never touch the floor!" Fiyero joked.

"You're hilarious!" Elphaba said dryly.

Fiyero chuckled.

"Whose idea what all of that? Stealing my shoes and making up for it by cooking me breakfast?" Elphaba asked as Fiyero helped her into a chair and retreived her shoes.

"Glinda's. But don't tell her that I told you!" Fiyero said.

Elphaba gave him a sideways look and put her shoes on. She stood up and stretched her legs. "That feels so much better!" she smiled as she walked up to Fiyero.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," Fiyero laughed.

Elphaba shifted her weight, as if pondering if she should tell Fiyero something. She shook her head and decided that she would tell him later.

"Fae, is there something that you need to tell me?' Fiyero asked, concern filling his voice.

"Um... there is, but it can wait," Elphaba said.

"I want to know now!" Fiyero begged.

"Well, aren't we the patient one?" Elphaba teased.

Fiyero scowled at her and ran down the stairs. Elphaba followed him, more slowly and carefully.

* * *

"Now, will you tell me?" Fiyero asked.

"Alright. Yero... I'm pregnant," Elphaba said just above a whisper.

"What?" Fiyero asked.

"I'm pregnant!" Elphaba repeated.

Fiyero picked Elphaba up bridal style (again) and spun her around the room. "Oh, Fae, this is wonderful news!" Fiyero said, returning Elphaba's feet to the floor. He placed his hand over her flat stomach. "We're going to be one big happy family!"

"And everything will be perfect as long as I have you," Elphaba whispered. Fiyero looked up and passionately kissed Elphaba. He was certain that they were going to live happily ever after.

* * *

THE END!


End file.
